


Popular

by TheForgottenDreams (orphan_account)



Series: The Soundtrack To Our Lives [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosette makes people smile, Enjolras makes people cry, F/F, F/M, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Singing, spontaneous musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loved his friends, he really did. He loved all their idiosyncrasies that made them who they were. <br/>But, like himself, they did have flaws.<br/>They were far too fond of random musicals numbers</p>
<p>“Did Enjolras make people cry again?” Bahorel asked from where he was laid across one of the tables talking to Cosette, Grantaire and Éponine. </p>
<p>“He did, that’s why we’re late. He was being yelled at by his professor.” Courfeyrac explained.</p>
<p>(Enjolras made someone cry - again - so Les Amis decided to do something)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

“Enjolras? Did you make another of your partners cry again?” Combeferre sighed as he, Courfeyrac and Enjolras walked the short distance from the campus theatre to the Café Musain. They were late to meet Courfeyrac because Enjolras’ professor had wanted to speak with him.

“You’ve got to start being nice.” Courfeyrac agreed. 

“I am nice. She just had some stupid points and I told her so.” Enjolras rolled his eyes, pulling his red coat around him tighter as if to protect himself from his roommates’ and best friends’ exasperated stares. He’d received the same look from his professor when Annalise, the girl he had been paired with, ran out of the lecture room crying. 

“Did you compare her to the bourgeois?” Coufeyrac asked. 

“Maybe.” Enjolras replied sheepishly as they slowed, approaching the café. He had done that but because of the way she spoke, dressed herself and made ridiculous points, he knew her family were well off. So, he felt justified in calling her that.

“Say, people like her are what corrupts the world?” Combeferre breathed 

“Perchance.” Enjolras answered as he held the door open for his friends, he’d also said that too because again he believed it to be true. 

“Enjolras!” Combeferre groaned as he walked past him, Courfeyrac quickly behind him.

“She said if world hunger was a problem, maybe people should just stop being hungry!” The blonde exclaimed following his two friends down the hall to the backroom where the meeting was held. “As if anyone could just decide to not be hungry and it’s not hunger, it’s starvation!” 

“We’ve talked about this.” Courfeyrac exclaimed, “We taught you how you can nicely tell them that they’re wrong and then explain to them your point politely.” 

“This is the third time this month you’ve made one of your pairs cry,” Combeferre exclaimed, as they walked into the meeting room, “and we’re only in the second week of the month!” 

“Did Enjolras make people cry again?” Bahorel asked from where he was laid across one of the tables talking to Cosette, Grantaire and Éponine. 

“He did, that’s why we’re late. He was being yelled at by his professor.” Courfeyrac explained as they settled in their usual places. 

Enjolras was taking off his coat, his back to his friends so he missed the tell-tell conspiring look that passed between them all. He turned around to see them all look at him, various stages of concern on their faces.

He held his hands up and heaved a sigh, “Anyone who can’t take some simple criticism shouldn’t be doing a Politics course.”

“Enjolras,” Cosette said, from where she was leaning against a table, her golden hair pooling on the table and contrasting with her lilac coloured skinny jeans. Enjolras briefly noted that both Marius and Éponine were staring at her too, the former in adoration, the latter in mild uncertainty – he prayed there wouldn’t be a love triangle.

She made no move or indication she was going to continue so they were in silence. 

“Cosette.” Enjolras replied, he blinked and she smiled.

She began bounding across the room to him as she said, “Now that we’re friends, I’ve decided to make you my new project.” 

“You… don’t have to do that, Cosette, really.” Enjolras frowned as she took his hands in hers. 

“I know! It’s because I’m so nice!” Cosette grinned as she pulled him towards the centre of the room. “Besides, whenever I see someone less fortunate than I – and let’s face it who isn’t less fortunate than I? – my tender heart tends to start to bleed.” She clasped a hand to her chest, above her heart and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Cosette….” Enjolras frowned, trying breaking free of her grip – she was a lot stronger than she looked.

“It’s too late.” Courfeyrac said and then laughed in a menacing way. She glanced at him and winked, giving Enjolras a moment, which he took, to pull his hands from Cosette’s.

“And when someone needs a makeover, she simply has to take over.” Grantaire, Bahorel, Éponine and Musichetta said.

“I know exactly what they need.” She smiled. “And even in your case, though it’s the toughest case I’ve yet to face, don’t worry, I’m determined to succeed.”

Enjolras turned away from her and started moving back to his seat, but Cosette lunged forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him back around to face her. 

“Follow my lead and yes, indeed, you,” She moved closer to him, “will,” even closer, “be…” She trailed off, dragging him down to her height their noses were inches apart and Enjolras just raised an eyebrow.

“Popular!” They all yelled and Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

“You’re gonna be popular!” They all sang moving to form a circle around Enjolras and Cosette, to stop the former from trying to return to his seat. Enjolras recognised the parts of the song Cosette had spoken immediately, he could thank Éponine for that.

Cosette grabbed the nearest guy and girl, who happened to be Courfeyrac and Éponine. They started mock flirting, in the most stereotypical way. Éponine threw her hair around, batted her eyelashes, pretended to laugh at what Courfeyrac pretended to say and hit him lightly in the arm. Cosette adjusted Éponine’s form as she sang, “I’ll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce.” 

“I’ll show you what shoes to wear,” Cosette jumped up onto a tabled and gestured to her feet before gesturing for Enjolras to turn around, which he did reluctantly, she pulled him closer and started playing with his hair as she placed a bright pink hairclip so his curls didn’t fall over his eyes, “How to fix your hair.”

The others joined in as she sang, jumped off the table on onto Enjolras’ back – it was a good thing she was so small or else he would have dropped her, “Everything that really counts to be popular! I’ll help you be popular!”

She hit his arm repeatedly until he let her down and she bounced over to their friends and started hugging them, “You’ll hang with the right cohorts.” Twirled into the middle, behind Enjolras, grabbed his arms to demonstrate throwing a ball, “You’ll be good at sports.” Then turned him around and flashed him an apologetic smile, “Now the slang you’ve got to know, so let’s start! ‘Cause you’ve got an awfully long way to go!” 

She turned away from him then and pulled a face, before whirling around to face him, “Don’t be offended by my frank analysis, think if it as… personality dialysis.”

“Now she’s chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, there’s no body wiser not when it comes to popular!” The others sang whilst Cosette sat on one of the table, wiggling her legs and gesturing for Enjolras to join her until he did, albeit reluctantly. 

“I know about popular!” She jumped off the table and leaned over it, face turned to him, eyes gleaming, “And with an assist from me to be who you’ll be, instead of dreary who you were,” he turned her head and stage-whispered “Well, are.” Making the others laugh, especially at Enjolras’ frown. Then she began singing again, “There’s nothing that can stop you from becoming pop-u-lar-lar!”

Cosette started leaping around the circle in a mock ballet style and singing, “La, la, la, la! We’re gonna make you pop-u-lar!”

She picked up a scarf from one of the abandoned chairs and started swinging it around, “When I see depressing creature, with unprepossessing features,” She draped the scarf around Enjolras’ neck, placing it carefully, “I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators, did they have brains or knowledge? Don’t make me laugh!” then she spoke, “No, really don’t.” She finished with the scarf, draping it around the blonde in an artistic way and let out a little squeal.

Someone passed her a mirror and she held it up for Enjolras to see in. He took it from her and she clapped and jumped on the spot a little. 

Grantaire spoke up, “Why, Enjy, look at you, you’re beautiful!” 

“Don’t steal my lines!” Cosette turned to him and stuck her tongue out, Enjolras was not surprised when the artist returned it. 

“I have to go.” Enjolras said, knowing the song and realising he could finally get out of the charade, he thrust the open mirror at her and she fumbled with it before holding it carefully.

“You’re welcome!” She lifted it up as she watched Enjolras push through the circle of their friends and it caught her eye, she smiled and spoke to herself, “Well, hello there….” 

They laughed and Enjolras rolled his eyes once again.

Cosette resumed singing, this time sounding more forlorn and melancholy, Enjolras had to admit she had a nice singing voice, it was very clear and sweet “And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely…” then she carried on with the rest of their friends, sounding more excited, “You’re gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity! Ah!”

“La, la, la, la!” She continued dancing around the circle and then climbed on one of the tables again, “You’ll be popular, just not quite as pop-u-lar as me!”

Applause broke out and Cosette grinned and curtseyed, accepting a hand down from the table from Combeferre. Enjolras just shook his head, but his bad mood had been erased and he thanked every god and goddess he could name – and thanks to Grantaire, the number was high – for the wonderful people who had been put in his life. 

“But seriously, Enjolras.” Cosette said as she walked over to him, unwinding the scarf and wearing it herself, “I’m going to teach you how to be likeable.” 

He laughed, “Fine.” 

They all cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And for the comments on the last one, I'm going to reply to them now. I'm glad some of you are enjoying it! 
> 
> I'm still open to suggestions for songs, it's really nice to be introduced to new musicals! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you! Again.


End file.
